Jerry Di Ibuki
Entrance Instant Fall Jerry falls to his face, then raises and says "Im Jerry!". Like New Hercules this entrance does 20% damage. Special Attacks Neutral B - Gamehameha Jerry charge up a Kamehameha-like attack, the beam itself only moving forwards a little before fizzling out. When you charge too long, the beam explodes, it hurt not only any enemies, also Jerry himself. Side B - Flying Knee Jerry leaps in the air and does a knee attack, after that he falls of his face into the ground while yelling "Mother!" Up B - Jetpack He can fly by using a jetpack on his back. After 6 seconds it explodes and damages himself. Down B - Gayioken Charge Hold the B button down to charge up Jerry's power. After charging a while, he yells "Gayioken up to TEN TIMES!!!" and lets loose a huge fart. The fart does 30% damage. Jerry's powers will increased at 25% after the move. Final Smash - Haoh Gamehameha Jerry charges up a full-powered version of his original Gamehameha and tries to blast it at his opponent; after performing the attack, Jerry is shown knocking out of the stage by his own move while using his beam accidentally blasting by himself, insinuating that the force of the attack itself was too much for him to handle, the beam is not gonna shoot towards but backwards out of the stage. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Raises his arm and says "Im not weak!". Sd: Spins and does a thumbs up. Dn: Tries to do a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, but falls instead. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Jerry does a few punches, ending with a arm rise, saying "Father, i finally won!" while crying. Victory 2: Jerry jumps happilly shouting "Yes!" 3 times, until he got tripped by a banana. Victory 3: Jerry does a long roll, before doing a thumbs up while crying happilly. Lose/Clap: Cries like a bitch and ran away in a gay motion. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Jerry Di Ibuki is a weak version of John, and also his idol. He's a fighter who was born in Novergian. His fighting style is Panic Fighting. At the age of 13, he wants to be the strongest warrior ever, but 12 years later (At the age of 25), he aways failed to win the championship of karate, so he decided to train harder, but still fails at the time when John Di Micco was more stronger then him. One day later, he met Mr. Satan to train and learn new techinques, after 2 months of training he encounters Dan Hibiki to learn some abilites also, after 4 days of training he accidently learn a new move to shoot a beam from both of his hands, now he's ready to win this time. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Jerry does a left hook, a cross, then a roundhouse kick. *Dash Attack- Runs and swings his arms multiple times like Luigi did. Tilt Attacks *Side- Charging Headdbut: Jerry charges up before doing a hard-hitting headbutt. *Up- Does a jab uppercut. *Down- Punches while crouching. Smashes *Side- Tenchi GameKen: Jerry does a fist attack in a gay motion way. *Up- Incomplete Somersault: Jerry does a backflip kick, then falls to his face. *Down- Does a super slow sweep kick. Aerials *N-Air - Does a ballerina dance-like attack. *F-Air - Failed Bruce Lee Kick: Jerry does a failed imitation of Bruce Lee's Flying Kick. *B-Air - Jerry turns and does a swing punch. *U-Air - Jerry does an upward kick. *D-Air - Jerry peforms a body slam attack. Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs with two hands. *Pummel- Knees several times. *Forward- Runs while holding it, but fall to his face while he throws the opponent. *Back- Failed Shoulder Throw: Jerry peforms a very slow Shoulder Throw, complete with a fall at the end. *Up- Jerry does an arch uppercut. *Down- Jerry peforms a shoulder throw, then punches with one arm. Others *Ledge attack: Jerry does a breakdance. *100% ledge attack: A much slower breakdance. *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Jerry's japanese A letter as seen on his back. Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Jerry's hair and headband. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Video Music Ending Music Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Norwegian Category:Male Category:Heros Category:Dumb Characters Category:Crybaby Category:Fighter Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Equinox Category:Human Category:Supposed to be a joke but isn't Category:Semi-Joke